Resurrection Man
Mitchell "Mitch" Shelley, aka Resurrection Man, was once a lawyer on the take from the mob in Viceroy, South Carolina who found himself as a unwilling test subject for a nanotechnology experiment. He is also an enemy of Vandal Savage, having fought him throughout time, his true origins a mystery. History Origins His most recent and dated origin is of a lawyer on the take from the mob in Viceroy, South Carolina who found himself as a unwilling test subject for a nanotechnology experiment being performed by a organization known as "the Lab." The actual experiment involved microscopic devices named "tektites". The experiments cost Mitch his memory for several months but also rendered him immortal albeit with a twist: he could still be killed but the death would last a matter of seconds and he would be reborn with a superpower, usually influenced by the way he was last killed. Shelley spent his time as a drifter, trying to remember who he was and what happened to make him the Resurrection Man after stumbling across his power (after dying). He fought an incarnation of Amazo and was brought to the attention of the Justice League. As he investigated his own background, he came to learn facts about his origin, stretching back far into the past. It was revealed that Shelly had fought Vandal Savage throughout time, from the time of the cavemen to the present day. Ryboot Shelley decided to become a wandering nomad, drifting from place to place and doing what he deemed fit, while still remaining (mostly) heroic, helping heroes and fighting villains when required (but not atively seeking them out). He'd involve himself in investigations, occasionally give a helping hand to heroes, occasionally prevent villains from wreacking havoc (such as when he talked down Major Disaster from attacking Gotham with tornadoes). Jayboot Once the multiverse was reset, Resurrection Man came to once more, having survived the erasure and reformation of all of existence. With his memories still intact, he was aware of the reset. Curious, he decided to investigate how it happened and potentially why. At the same time, he'd investigate the changes made to the universe, while still maintaining his mostly drifter status. Due to the nature of his latest "death", he developed Temporal Manipulation to an unknown (potentially limitless) degree. He used this power to go back in time to 1730 and commissioned a painting of himself in Colonial style dress. Powers and Abilities Powers * Immortality: Due to Resurrection Man's powers he is unable to die, he will live indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. It is impossible for him to truly die. He automatically and instantly resurrects from any death he suffers. He perfectly regenerates and completely recovers from any injuries, all damages (internal and external) that he gained when he died or had prior to death heal without a scar or a trace, even decapitation, incineration, disintegration and deletion. When he recovers, he's in peak condition, as healthy as possible. The restoration process uses the largest piece of flesh as a base and collects the smaller pieces for regeneration. However, pieces that are too far away are not collected, but replaced instead, and the parts that are not used simply disintegrate. A unique trait is that even if his head is destroyed and regenerated, he does not lose any of his memories or his personality. He does not age rot, get sick, and does not need to eat, drink, or breath. As shown in DC One Million he is still alive and well during the 853rd century. * Resurrection: Resurrection Man's power is the ability to die and resurrect with a random power (or "gift" as he often refers to it), usually associated somehow with his death, it acts somewhat like a defensive ability by giving Resurrection Man abilities that can prevent that same type of death again. These range from minor, almost dismissive abilities to the extraordinary. He can become more powerful than any single member of the Justice League, if he "resurrects" right. Examples include X-Ray Vision, Bulletproof Skin and Cosmic Manipulation and Quantum Telekinesis. * Pheromone Control: He passively secrete an odorless pheromone that are highly addictive and causes anyone who to instantly like him, and perceive him as the natural leader, becoming charmed and obedient. Thus leaving them extremely submissive and open to manipulations. Furthermore, they will find themselves agreeing with him as if every word he says becomes the most logical and sensible thing they've ever heard. The pheromones are released at a rate of 2,000 parts per million, several thousand times that of a normal human. The pheromones affect all beings. He can alter the affects of the pheromones, induce fear, calmness, etc. * Tektites: The Tektites in his body allow him to eat any substance in any amount at super-speed. He can consume an unlimited amount of matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. power to eat hard objects, like steel, this stems from the Tektites ability to produce a variety of digestive enzyme that act on specific substances, making them easier to chew and digest matter. Regardless of how much he eats he always maintains a healthy, well-endowed and attractive body. Abilities * Law * Persuasion: Mitchell Shelly has been a successful lawyer for a long time, he is incredible handsome, seductive, charming and eloquent by nature, and he is infallibly persuasive. He has a compelling voice; he is an natural orator, storyteller, leader, and hero, with an immense aptitude for manipulating others. He's able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, causing others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. * Indomitable Will: He possesses endless; willpower, humor, nobility, sincerity, vitality, virility, empathy, eloquence, charisma and will to live. He never gets bored of life, does not feel guilt, regret, pain or real fear, allowing him to live forever without ever falling to despair, & always enjoying life. This willpower is what allowed him to challenge Vandal Savage. * Genius Level Intellect: Mitchell is described as having "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" he is easily capable of picking up complicated skills quickly and perfectly/permanently retaining them. He is a polymath and an expert in all fields. * Eidetic Memory: Mitchell has total recall and can instantly remember anything in perfect detail. * Investigation: He is capable of observation, investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Mitchell's most effective tools. * Business Management * Tactical Analysis * Leadership * Escapology:He has been captured multiple times by the body doubles, only to manage to escape every time * Multilingualism * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Marksmanship: He was once a cowboy and a sheriff in the wild west Paraphernalia Equipment Colt Single Action Revolver: A single-action six shooter Hunting Knife Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Sad